True Friends
by Xms.popularityX
Summary: Jared cheats on Ashley : Will her friends get her through it ? She finds a lost friend.. and will they become MORE than friends ? ZxA LxV CxM


True Friends

"Don't you hear me, J ? You cheated on me !" Ashley yelled into her phone.

"I cannot believe you would do this to me, Jared ! Forget it, it's over." She hung up her phone, and wiped away her tears. What Ashley didn't know is that Vanessa had heard the whole thing, not purposely, though ;

"Ash ? You okay there, hun ?" Vanessa couldn't stand to see her friend cry a second later. So she gave herself out and walked over to Ashley, wrapping her arms around her. She saw Ashley had ripped her _J_ necklace out of her neck and had thrown it on the ground.

"Huh ? Uhm, yeah.. Vanessa. What did you hear ?" Ashley looked away from her.

"Uh.. enough. I'm so sorry, Ashley ! He doesn't deserve you ! You're _too good _for him !" Vanessa comforted her friend and rubbed her back. Ashley sobbed some more.

"If I was too good for him, why would he need somone else ?! I wasn't enough for him, V !" Ashley cried loudly enough for Lucas and Corbin, who were around the corner, to hear. Being their nosey selves, they went over to them to see what was happening. But Vanessa glared at them, indicating them to leave. They did as she signaled them to, and turned on their heel.

"It's okay Ashley. Don't say that. It's his loss, hunni." Vanessa and Ashley hugged for a while. But Corbin's big mouth got the news around, at least throughtout the whole "school". Even Kenny heard it.

"Yeah, I know dude. It was totally sad. Wonder why she was crying.. Hmph." Corbin said to Lucas as they walked by Zac.

"_Who_ was crying ?" Zac asked them curiously, speeding up to catch up with them.

"Oh, dude. Just Ashley. I dunno, but I think I heard Vanessa telling her that "_he doesn't deserve _her_, you're too good for him_." Lucas ratted out.

"Hmm, really ? Maybe, it was Jared ? Do you think they _broke up_ ?" Zac put his finger up to his chin.

"Man, don't ask me. I bet, though. I mean, who else would Vanessa be talking about ? Dude, you think he _cheated _on her ? Me and Corbin were hanging out the other night, and we thought we saw Jared kissing this other girl, but we're like "Naw, he's practically in love with Ash, must'ven someone who looks like him". Do you think so ?" Lucas said. Zac's blue eyes widened.

"You know, you guys, you gossip like high school girls. It's very entertaining, actually." Monique giggled, joining the boys.

"Shhss, Monique ! This is serious monkey business, woman !" Corbin put his finger to her mouth.

"What are you talking _about_ ?" Monique looked at the three of them.

"Okay, so me and Lucas saw Ashley crying, and Vanessa was there and.." They all looked around and saw Vanessa walking the opposite direction as she heard them.

"Heyy ! Vanessaaaa ! Wait up !" Zac called after her, she spun around and sighed, walking back over to them.

"_Tell us._" Corbin said desperately.

"Tell you _what_, exactly ?" Vanessa tried playing dumb. They all just stared at her, so she kept talking.

"Finee. Jared cheated on Ashley with Olivia, her back up dancer ! She's really upset, and doesn't want the word to get around, so be quiet..._Corbin_..._Lucas_."

"Alright, alright ! We won't say anything !" They added in unison.

"Wait, so Jared cheated on Ashley ? I thought they were so in love.. that's so messed up of him..." Zac frowned. Vanessa nodded, "Totally. Hey, guys I gotta jet, Ash is waiting for me in her room, please, this is just between _us _5, okay ?" They all nodded, and Vanessa left.

"Man, when I see that son of a bit-"

"Hey guys." Ashley put on a fake smile. You could tell she'd been crying, her face and eyes were really red. They all just stared at her.

"Hi Ashley." They all said robotically. She looked at them, with a questioning look.

"Something up with you guys ?" Ashley giggled.

"Nooo, nawww. Why would something be up ? It's not like we heard Vanessa and you talking a while ago, and know that Jared cheated on you.. nooo... we so don't know that." Corbin grinned, sweating. Ashley's face feel, and her fake smile faded. They all glared at Corbin.

"You guys know." Ashley looked at her shoes. They all nodded.

"We're so sorry, Ash. Believe us, you can do soo much better than him." Monique wrapped her arm around her shoulder. Corbin and Lucas patted her back. Zac wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on top of hers. Ashley let them. Zac stroked her chin and lifted her head up, so her eyes could meet his.

"Come on, Ash. You know you're too good for _that_, now smile, girlfriend !" Zac grinned, trying to get one giggle out of her. But her face stayed still.

"Please, Ashhhh, here, I'll let you touch my hair, just this once !" Corbin offered.

"Ooh, isn't that an.._interesting_ offer now, Ash ?!" Zac tried looking stunned. Ashley smiled a little, and hugged Monique back. She reached over to Corbin's afro, and stroked it. She started giggling at the tingling feeling she got. They all smiled back at her, Corbin laughed along with her. That must of been an awkward picture..

"Thanks, you guys. You really are true friends. I love you so much." Ashley spoke finally.

"No problem, we love you too, Ash." Lucas smiled.

"Okay, uhm, I guess I gotta go get some rest. Thanks a lot... see you all later." Ashley let go of them all. Ashley walked back to her room.

"So, how's she doing ?" Vanessa walked up to them.

"A lot better, I think she'll be fine." Zac answered. Vanessa smiled, and they all walked away and went to their rooms.

"No ! I don't, please just leave me alone, J ! I can't take this pain anymore. You know, I loved you more than anyone or _anything_ in my life, and you go breaking my heart. I feel like if you've betrayed me, I can't trust _anyone_ ! Remember I told you I'd rather _die_ than not have you ? I meant it, J ! I really did..." Zac stepped back and glued his ear to Ashley's door. Was this wrong ? Spying on her ? Eavesdropping ? But, he was just making sure she was okay...

"I know, I know J. How could you, though ? Even Corbin and Lucas saw you ! You know how... damn stupid that made me feel ? My friends telling me you're not worth it.. I'm so ashamed, I feel so used, so dirty. Like I'm not worth what I was before..." Did she really mean all this stuff she was saying ?

"Okay, J. No,no, noo. Just forget it. Good night then, yeah, I couldn't hate you even if I _wanted_ to. Kay, night. Bye." Then he heard nothing, so that meant she had hung up. He waited a while, and heard her crying again. He knocked on the door, and walked in.

"Hey.."

"Uhm, hey, what's up ?" Ashley looked away from him, wiping away her tears.

"Here.." He sat down next to her on the bed and reached over to her face. He wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Thanks. Why are you so nice all of a sudden ?" Ashley looked up at him.

"What do you mean all of a sudden ? We've been friends for along time, Ash."

"Yeah, but I guess we drifted apart a little. I'm glad you're back, though." Zac laughed and then smiled at her.

"Now, Ashley.. I'm a little upset at you, miss."

"Why ?" Ashley giggled.

"Do you really feel that way ?? You feel used and dirty ?" Zac frowned.

"You were eavesdropping !!" Ashley pushed Zac away. Zac ignored her.

"Do you ?"

"I guess... it is kind of embarassing. Gosh, why is this happening to me ??" Ashley threw her head back dramatically.

"Oh, come Ashley. Don't say that. You're the most special girl I've ever met... don't let that jerk ruin your life. Okay ?" Zac hugged her.

"Thanks Zac, you're really one of a kind. I dunno what I'd do without you, _babe_." Zac's eyes widened as he hugged Ashley, good thing she couldn't see him.

"Sure thing, _baby_." Ashley giggled into Zac's sweater.

"We haven't called each other that in _two years_..!" Ashley screeched.

"I know, I kinda missed it. You feel like going for a swim ?" Zac pulled away from her,and smirked.

"Are you _insane_ ? Wait.. don't answer that.. it's two in the morning !!"

"Exactly. We have the pool all for ourselves ! How awesome is that, baby ??" Zac grinned. His smiled, as he already knew, made Ashley melt.

"I hate you so much.. you have to be so damn hot.."

"And you have to so damn beautiful.."

"Shut _up_." Ashley giggled. They sneaked out of her room, and outside to the pool area...

_author's note: __oh woww ! i think i went too fast there with the zashleyness, don't you think ?? uhm, wanted it to build up, but theyre wayy too cute. i just couldnt wait. omgsh ! did you know hared actually DID cheat on ashley ?? Gosh ! i hate him sooo much ! next one will be here soon !! reviews, please :_


End file.
